Family
by Lraine
Summary: Some times life can take upexpected turns, and when we are not looking move in an entirely different direction. A YuYu HakushoInuyasha crossover.
1. Chapter One

Genkai grunted as she rolled over waking from her mid-day nap. Her bones creaked and snapped as she stood from her futon; opening her eyes she curved her back to realign it. At sixty-four she wasn't in the best shape of her life, but shit happens and people get old. Walking to the basin by the closet door she splashed the cool water on her face removing the sweat of the humid room.

Dressing in her fighting gi she prepared for her evening training session with her last pupil, dimwit Yusuke Urameshi. Even after he had graduated, receiving the bulk of her power at the Dark Tournament, he still needed the discipline that age did not provide. At twenty-six he was still as hot headed as he was at fifteen. Genkai thought of her child, would she have been as undisciplined and powerful as Yusuke, quickly she dismissed the thought, powerful yes but no child of hers would have been so difficult. Genkai pushed the thoughts away no use thinking about something she would never know.

Leaving her bedroom she walked with purpose to the main room, switching on the small T.V. she realized how quite the temple was. Feeling her age again she straightened her posture. With Yukina married to Kurabara, she was once again living in the temple alone, and the solidarity was at times overwhelming. She thought again of the child she lost, had she been able to care for her right, she wouldn't have been so alone for the last twenty-four years. A yell from the courtyard drew her attention from her thoughts, standing up she switched off the television, making her way to the front door. Stepping outside she expected to meet the dimwit but to her surprise he wasn't alone.

"It's her" she said to her self.

Yusuke walked with slumped shoulders to Genkai's. After working for the last eight hours the last thing he wanted to do was go get beet up by the old hag, but Keiko insisted that if he was going to continue to work for the Spirit World even if the missions were becoming fewer and less dangerous, that he was in top shape.

Even with Kurabara leaving the team and Kurama moving to the other side of the island for graduate school, he hadn't needed the extra help the few times Koenma had called. For the last year the only demons that had escaped the barrier were the lowest level possible. At first the spirit world worried that the demon world was planning something, but the few spies that the Spirit World had had reported that all was quiet on that front. After six months Yusuke decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and go with it. As he walked down the path to Genkai's house he felt a strange power emanating from somewhere ahead of him. His spiritual awareness was nowhere as strong as Kurabara's but the power coming from ahead was immense. Realizing it was coming from Genkai's Yusuke broke out in a full run. Genkai was still formidable with out her power, but he realized that he would have a tough time beating anyone that strong.

Kagome walked up to the temple steps ahead of her. Her Grandfather had left her with strange instructions in her will, ones that she still did not understand. Standing at the bottom of the steps she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. Although his death was a peaceful one, she still missed him greatly. So caught up in her grief she didn't notice her personal barrier dropping and her power flaring out around her. Sighing she started up the long trek to the temple. As she reached the top she felt the edges of a barrier guarding the temple. Although not painful, it reminded her of her own. Quickly pulling her powers back in she slammed her barrier back up blending it in with the surrounding aura. Closing her eyes she prayed that know one was around to feel that. So disappointed in her self she never noticed the demon watching her from the roof before disappearing. Quickly restarting up the stairs she felt that temples barrier once again. It felt warm and tingling to her senses, determining that she was not a threat, she passed through unharmed. "Strange" Kagome thought, "Why would such a strong barrier be here?" Her interest was severely peeked. Again she thought of her grandfather's request, wondering how all this was tied together.

As she stepped into the courtyard she heard a loud yell from the steps behind her. Immediately going on guard she pulled her power to the surface without dropping her barrier. "No use tipping off the enemy." She thought.

A man came running up the stairs, stopping short in front of her. He seemed surprised at the sight of her. He was tall about six feet; he was a fighter she could tell, and a very powerful one at that. She didn't feel as though he was a threat, so she relaxed her stance standing up, although she did not let her power recede. "Hello" she greeted him with a smile.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the strange girl in front of him. The power he had felt until moments ago was nowhere to be found. He was a bit surprised to find this young woman on guard as he came running up the stairs, but if the barrier around the temple let her through than he wasn't too concerned. Not really known for his tact he said the only thing that came to mind. "Yo, what do you want?"

'Well that's rude' Kagome thought. "I am here to see Ms. Genkai." She answered truthfully.

"Don't be an ass, Dimwit." Came a voice from behind. Kagome turned around to see an older woman standing at the door of the house. She was shorter than Kagome with light pink hair that looked to be graying. Taking a deep breath she stepped towards the elderly woman. "Ms. Genkai, I am Kagome Highurashi. My grandfather recently died and in his will he asked that I bring you this letter." Pulling out the letter from her back pocket she handed it to the woman before her.

Genkai's hands shook as she took the letter, 'After all this time' she thought. 'It's come down to this.' Her attention as brought back to Yusuke as he stepped on a branch lying on the ground. "Go start your training Dimwit" She snapped at him. Yusuke looked at his teacher startled, his eyes slightly widening. "Now, you lazy ass." Taking a long look at the girl, he glanced at his teacher before nodding. Kagome and Genkai watched as he walked away before turning their attention towards each other. "Come in" Genkai invited Kagome.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Following the strange woman down the hall Kagome wondered what her grandfather had gotten her into. As they stopped at a door, Genkai turned to Kagome. "Please wait here I would like to read this before we talk."

Not knowing what else to say Kagome only nodded before stepping into the room. As the door closed behind her she looked around at her surroundings.

She noticed the only thing in the room was a small T. V. on a wooden stand. There were no chairs or couches, no pictures or decorations on the walls. It was the opposite of everything that she had grown up with. The room as with the whole house seemed sad and lonely. Sighing she sat on the floor facing the wall. The door to her right and the sad T.V. to her left and waited.

As Genkai shut the door to her bedroom she closed her eyes. She would not cry she told herself. Death was the price for life. As she regained her inner strength she looked at the old letter in her hand. It was a little wrinkled and yellowing around the edges. In a neat and familiar calligraphy was her name.

She who had faced countless demons and trained a hardheaded dimwit to be one of the greatest fighters was scared. Not of what the letter it's self, but of what it would say and how it would change everything. Before she could loose her nerve she broke the red wax seal of her family crest and began to read.

* * *

My dearest Genkai,

If you are reading this letter than I have died, do not morn for me. I have lived a full life, one of happiness and mostly with out regret. As I write this letter I watch your daughter grow from a sweet girl into a strong woman. Every day she does something that reminds me of you. Her powers grow each day, She has inherited much from you, and has even started on an adventure all her own. One I hope will not break her heart as yours did.

Forgive me Sister if what I say hurts you, but it is time for you to be together. She needs to know the truth of who she is; where she comes from.

I have heard the rumors of that basterd's demise at the hands of your own student and I am ashamed to admit that I rejoiced. For what he has done to you and our family he deserves no less. I know that it was painful for you and for that I am sorry.

I have waited to send this letter until my death due to my own selfishness. I wanted to spend that last of my life with my "_granddaughter_." Please forgive me.

Now is the time little sister, be with your daughter. Get to know her as I have. Aniko understands. She knows that Kagome needs to be told. She also thanks you for giving her and my son what they could not have themselves.

I have always and will always love you,

Your brother,

Jiro

Genkai slowly folded the letter placing it back in its envelope. Closing her eyes she ignored the tears running down her face and cried.

* * *

"You're lying!" Kagome declared jumping to her feet. "I have a mother and its not you. Why would you even say such a thing?" Genkai sighed handing the letter to her. "I understand that this is difficult for you, but it is the truth." She told her gently. Kagome cast a wary look to the letter before taking it. Recognizing the script on the front she opened it up and began to read. As she finished she looked at the old woman sitting before her. 'It's true' she thought. Turning quickly she fled from the house, brushing past the man from earlier. Running until her tears caught up with her and she broke down on the side of the road.

* * *

Yusuke walked into the main room looking for Genkai. She was sitting on the floor in her favorite position staring at an empty space in front of her. "What's going on grandma? Who was that girl?" He asked.

"Go home and mind your own business Yusuke." was her only reply.

The fact that she had used his name was enough to know that something was wrong. Making up his mind he sat down beside her, neither saying anything as the night took over for the day and the stars made their appearance.

* * *

Kagome walked into the house that she had grown up in, to find the woman she called mother sitting at the kitchen table. Pulling out a chair she sat in front of her.  
"Souta is staying at a friend's tonight so we can talk." Aniko told her.

"So it is true" Kagome responded. "You're not my mother."

"I may not have given birth to you, but I loved and raised you as my own. You will always be my daughter." She told her softly.

Kagome folded her arms laying them on the table in front of her. Why? Was her only question. "Why wasn't I told? Why lie to me my whole life? Didn't I deserve to know? Did she not want me?"

"Oh, honey" Aniko said laying her hand on Kagome's arms. "It was more complicated than that. Genkai has always wanted you, but it was too dangerous for you to be with her. It broke her heart for her to have to give you up, even to family. Your birth father was a dangerous man. Both he and Genkai were notorious among the demons of this time and were in constant danger. Genkai wanted you to be safe. To live a life free from that. No one could have known that you would have such a great destiny, being the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome closed her eyes resting in Aniko's gentle touch before slowly pulling away. Aniko smiled sadly at the young woman in front of her.

"Go take a nice bath and get some sleep. Things will look clearer in the morning."

Kagome very much doubted that but did as she was told. Lying on her bed she thought that nothing would ever be okay again before the exhaustion of the day's emotions took over and she fell asleep.

* * *

Another Chapter typed. Thank you to my first reviewer for this story. Sambopo! The first reviewer is always the most exciting. But I need more! Give me more! 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE 

"Kagome" Aniko called her four-year-old daughter. "Its time for your nap."

" But I'm not tired." She told her mother pouting. Smiling Aniko picked up the child settling her on her hip. "I know but if you want to grow up strong and brave you have to take your naps."

"Will you tell me a story?" Kagome asked as they entered her room.

Settling her on her bed Aniko sat in the rocking chair. "Okay, Are you all set?"

"Yep," the child answered.

"Once apon a time there lived a brave worrier, who was also the Queen of a great Kingdom. Everyday the brave queen would fight to keep her subjects safe from the demons that would hurt them."

"One day the Queen met a King who was just as strong as the warrior Queen. And for a while they would fight together to keep their Kingdoms safe. What the Queen didn't know was that King was afraid to grow old. And one day the King made a wish to never grow older again. When the Queen found out she was very sad, because the Queen knew that it would not make the King happy. The king offered to make the Queen forever young and powerful but the Queen told the King no and left the King to his own kingdom."

"Years later the King went to the Queen and told her that he was sorry for hurting the Queen and he missed her very much. So the Queen agreed to stay with the King again. She hoped to help the King not be so sad. One day the Queen found out that she would have a child of her own. She was scared for the child because the King and Queen had many enemies and she loved the child very much. So one day the Queen left the King and went to her brothers, she left the child with her family. Where the child would always be loved and safe. Leaving the child made the Queen very sad, so she disappeared into the wilderness, never to be heard from again."

"That's sad," the wise four year old said.

"Yes, it is." Aniko agreed. "Go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you to mommy."

Kagome woke early the next morning, the remnants of her dream fresh in her mind. As she lay in her bed she thought of the story that her mother had told her as a child.

'Only she's not my mother' Kagome thought. "My mother is the Queen."

She knew that she would have to go back and face Genkai again. She needed to know where she came from. Who was her birth Father? All the things that she was denied growing up.

After her shower, she dressed for the day, brushing her hair and teeth. She went down for breakfast. Aniko was already up and cooking. "Good Morning" Aniko greeted her cheerfully. Kagome took a moment to look at the woman who had raised her and loved her whole life, before rushing into her arms.

Aniko enveloped her into a hug. "I love you." Kagome whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you to sweetheart." Aniko answered her. Releasing Kagome she asked. "Are you going back?"

"I need to know the whole story." Kagome told her.

"Just remember that every thing that Genkai did was out of love for you, and you will always be my daughter."

"I will momma, I will." She told her.

Yusuke was sitting on the porch steps when Kagome arrived mid-morning. Stopping in front of him she waited to hear what he had to say.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want with Genkai, but she has been like a mother to me…" After pausing for a moment he continued. "If you ever hurt her…"

" I wont." Kagome interrupted him brushing past to the doors. As Genkai let her in she turned back to Yusuke. "Thank You." She said before entering the house.

"What did she thank me for?" Yusuke asked not expecting a reply.

"She is Genkai's daughter." Yusuke raised an eyebrow at his companion. "Genkai doesn't have a daughter."

"Hn, tell them that." He replied before disappearing.

Standing up he wondered what Hiei was doing here. Yusuke took along look at the door where the woman had disappeared. Stretching he put his hands in his pockets, slouching his shoulders he left the temple.

He knew that with Hiei around he wouldn't have to worry about Genkai and the power surge he felt yesterday. Keiko was already going to kill him for not coming home last night. "Damn pregnant woman.' He thought.

Hiei had also felt the surge power yesterday. He knew it had come from the girl and while listening to her and Genkai's conversation he learned of her unique heritage. The girl was powerful, more so than Genkai was at her age, and her power was different from any other spiritual power he had ever felt. It was completely pure and very deadly to his kind. It was the kind of power only talked about in horror stories, the kind of stories that is told to children to scare them into behaving. Stories about humans that could destroy not only your body, but your soul as well. How would an offspring of Genkai's have that kind of power? 'Anyone with that kind of power should be carefully watched.' He thought. Tightening his grip on his sword, he settled into the tree waiting to hear the rest of their conversation.

* * *

Thank you for all my reviews!

Shabopo, Please forgive my error in spelling your name last chapter. I wont give away any of my parings, but I also hate voting fics. This story is already written, and the parings decided. Two other RT will be in this story, the last one will show up in the next chapter or two.

Chibi moon: Hopeyou enjoy this chapter, not much to it just alittle background. The fun really starts on the next one.

Ryukotsusei; I to dislike most Genkai/Kagome daughter fics, but this Idea wouldn't let me go. I am glad thatit has turned out so well.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Kagome waited impatiently for Genkai to finish serving the tea. She had many questions she wanted to ask. Only she didn't know where to begin. She watched as the older woman sat from her kneeling position after handing Kagome her cup. Taking a sip she placed it in front of her on the floor.

"We should start from the beginning" Genkai told her as if she read her thoughts. "I know that you have a lot of questions, I will do what I can to answer them."

Kagome placed her hands in her lap and waited for Genkai to start.

As if Genkai had rehearsed this many times she began to speak.

"I was seventeen when I first met Toguro, He was young, strong, a very capable fighter. I was training with my own teacher at the time, wanting to be the strongest deadliest fighter to all who would see me as just a girl.

Toguro saw the potential in me and recruited me for his team. He was planning to compete in a tournament and with his older brother we trained hard for a year. In that time I came to respect him and even love him as he did me. We never discussed it, but we both knew how the other felt.

Three months before the tournament began the raining champion came to Torguro's temple and slaughtered all of his students. Toguro blamed himself and to an extent me for not being there to protect them. The next day he disappeared into the forbidden forest, only to return the day we were to leave for the tournament.

As a prize for winning the tournament the victor would be granted any request.

Together Toguro and I with his brother won the tournament. Toguro wished to never be vulnerable again, wanting absolute power and never ending youth. Although I knew that Toguro would wish for this I had hoped to change his mind. Show him that there was more to life. I was devastated at this and told the committee that ran the tournament that I only wanted to be left alone. Never to be bothered by them again. They agreed to all of our requests and for nearly twenty years I never heard from anyone including Toguro. I moved to this temple and mended my broken heart."

Kagome took all this in silently, She could see that this was painful for her and part of her wanted to tell her to stop that this could wait, but she really needed to know and that part of her won out. So she waited patiently for her to gather her emotions.

"Then on the Twentieth anniversary of the Tournaments end, I awoke to find him sitting in this very room. He told me all the things that I had longed to here for over two decades. He told me how he had missed me and he was wrong for letting me go. That he wanted me by his side no matter what. So I agreed to stay with him for a while."

Genkai stopped speaking, staring at nothing, reliving those days again.

"What happened?" Kagome asked softly bringing her back to the present.

"I soon came to realize that Toguro was not the same man that I loved. He had always strived to be stronger and more powerful, but he just seemed to be obsessed more so than even I could stand.

When I learned that I was pregnant I knew that if he ever found out our child would be raised with fear and insanity all around. Toguro would have destroyed your innocence and raised you to be as mad as he was."

Genkai looked into Kagome's eyes pleading for her to understand.

"I loved you the moment I knew that I was pregnant. I never expected to be able to have children. The life I lived would never have permitted me to raise you safely. I was feared and hunted by those that feared me."

"Demons," Kagome asked.

"You know of them?" Genkai asked surprised.

"I do," Was Kagome's only answer.

Genkai nodded gravely. "Yes, demons, although Toguro was not technically a demon himself, most of his associates were. What better way to destroy Genkai and Toguro then through there child. So I left and went to my only family, my brother Jiro. His young son and daughter-in-law had been trying for some time to have a child of their own. They were overjoyed to give you a family and a home where you would be safe and loved."

"What happened to Toguro?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Ten years ago Toguro ran out of opponents to fight. He was to powerful; He challenged my only pupil Yusuke Uirameshi to the same tournament we had participated in thirty-seven years earlier. Yusuke was only fifteen at the time but with the bulk of my power he defeated Toguro."

Kagome only nodded. She knew better than most what defeating someone as powerful as Toguro required. They generally didn't just yield. She was brought out of her thoughts by Genkia's next statement.

"Jiro spoke highly of your own power in his letter. Would you care to show me?"

Kagome nodded. "I have a hard time controlling it sometimes though." She told her.

Hiei was intruded. Though he had guess at the woman's heritage, hearing the truth for himself was another thing. The combined strength of Genkai in her prime and Toguro could be dangerous and amazing. Deciding to watch her display of power he settled onto the roof facing the back of the house, waiting for them to emerge.

"The only way I can hide my aura is to create a barrier around my self." Kagome was telling Genkai as they walk to the center of the yard. "I have learned to form it to my body, it was difficult to do at first but I can generally sustain it for long periods of time. Only I tend to loose control if I become overly emotional. It also works well to keep demons from grabbing me against my will."

"Is that a problem?" Genkai asked.

"Sometimes" was her only answer.

Reaching the center of the yard Kagome closed her eyes reaching out her senses. She felt the surrounding area for anything that should not be there. A faint aura came from behind her, demonic to be sure but he seemed be trying to hide his presence from them. She turned to look at the house where she felt it coming from when Genkai spoke.

"It is only Hiei."

Kagome wasn't sure who this Hiei was but if Genkai wasn't concerned then neither would she be. Taking one last look, she tried to see him with her eyes before giving up and turning back around.

Genkai was impressed. To be able to sense Hiei, she would have to have a great spiritual awareness. Very few excluding herself, could sense Hiei when he was hiding.

Hiei was also intrigued. She didn't even have to drop her barrier to feel him. _What else can she do_? He wondered. Suddenly he became very uncomfortable. Kagome had dropped her barrier and her power was overwhelming him. From eighty yards way he would feel the edges of her power trying to purify him. Seconds later he felt her reign it in.

_A warning_, He thought. _She is smart not to trust me on the hags' word alone_.

Genkai was astonished and a bit confused at the girl's power. She had expected her to be powerful but not this pure. She watched as Kagome's power flare out at the demon before reining it back in. Smirking she realized that she was warning Hiei. _How will the fiery demon respond_? She wondered. When Kagome turned back to Genkai she noticed that the girl's eyes had changed. No longer were they the brown eyes of Toguro, but filled with the pure power she possessed_. The level of power required to do that alone is immense. _Genkai thought. She didn't believe that Kagome would do that on purpose. _It is no wonder she has had a problem controlling it. _

Kagome was becoming agitated with the unwanted audience. Her power was demanding that she do something about it, besides she wasn't a freak show to be gawked at. Whipping around to face the house and demon she spoke.

"You might as well come out. You know, we know your there. If you're so curious why not come get a closer look?" She taunted him.

Genkia's eyebrows shot up. She had to have a lot of nerve to challenge Hiei like that, Even if she didn't know him personally. Baiting a demon like that was dangerous and took either guts or stupidity. Remaining silent she decided to see how this would play out.

Hiei was surprised at the girl. Curiously her jab didn't make him angry only more intrigued. Deciding to honor her request he vanished from his spot on the roof only to reappear a few feet in front of her braving her powers.

Kagome took a good look at the demon Genkai had called Hiei. He was about her height, red eyes and black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was powerful, but his power seemed to come in three parts. Studying him closer she cocked her head to the side. He had his natural power that came from his soul. _Fire and Ice_, she thought. But the third power was not his own. From the center of his forehead it radiated with dark power. _A third eye_, she wondered.

Forgetting where she was and her company her natural curiosity overcame her. She could feel his hostility but it was over ridden by his own curiosity, or was that coming from the eye. It was hard to tell. She walked toward the demon getting close enough to touch him. Reaching out with her hand she did just that.

Gently wiping her hand over his forehead, she felt him jerk in response to her touch but he still instantly. Reaching the center where the extra eye set she felt it open. Her head jerked back as she was assaulted with images, ones she couldn't make out due to their speed. Finally they stopped and all she knew was darkness.

* * *

Well here it isthe long awaited update. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. Review! Review! Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Hiei was amazed that this woman would be so bold as to touch him. Something no one did and lived to tell. He couldn't make her stop though, the jagan had taken over. It wanted to be near her. Jerking at her touch he concentrated on the woman in front of him to keep still.

Her long black hair hung past her shoulders waving like Genkia's in her youth. She had pretty narrow features, and a body that told of years of fighting, lean and tight with out being to skinny like Yusuke's woman. The most startling thing about her was her eyes. They glowed with power, a deep pink. He decided that she wasn't ugly for a human.

Her touch was gentle and surprisingly comfortable with all of her power circling them. Suddenly he felt the jagan open against his will and the woman's head jerk back before she passed out. Regaining control of his body he jumped forward to stop her from hitting the ground.

Lifting her into his arms he felt a wave of dread pass over him. _What did this all mean _He wondered? Realizing he was holding her, he didn't know what to do with her. Looking at the forgotten Genkai he waited for her to speak noticing she had a strange look on her face before walking to the house. Hiei followed.

"What happened?" Genkai asked after they placed Kagome in one of the spare rooms. Hiei only shrugged unwilling to say that he didn't know. After 10 years thought Genkai knew the demon well enough to understand.

"The Jagan…" He stated after a moment "It wanted to be near her."

Genkai only nodded. She understood that the jagan had a mind of its own and wouldn't be detoured of its wishes. Even as powerful as Hiei was he had only so much control over it.

"We shall see when she awakes." Genkai told him as Hiei left.

As Kagome slept she dreamt.

A small child abandoned at birth by its mother,

Bandits who abused, and terrified him for fun.

Battles and bloodshed for survival, one owner after the next

Fighting for freedom lost and alone.

Searching for sister, family.

Stealing and being caught.

Battle and probation,

Every sin and painful moment lay open to her, unable to stop them as they assaulted her mind. In her sleep she cried heaving sobs for the child who was abandoned, the boy abused and the man who has never know love.

Hiei had known the moment that she awoke. He waited to see if she had been permanently damaged by the Jagan. He soon realized what it had done. He was sohorrified at the thought of someone had his memories, he tried to use the Jagan to take them away, not caring if it wiped all of her own in the process.

Only the Jagan wouldn't do as he bid. Angry and worried that he had lost control of it he tried for a simpler task. Focusing on a near by animal he willed it to come to him. The rabbit hoped out of the surrounding forest. Relived he focused on the crying woman again, only to have the same results.

_It won't let me harm her,_ He thought. Deciding that he needed to kill something he left Genkia's temple for the demon world.

Composing her self sometime later, Kagome left the room she had woken up in to find Genkai. Navigating her way to the main room, she found Genkai sitting on the floor in her favorite position in front of the small T.V. Surprised Kagome realized that she had not once gotten lost and knew exactly where to find Genkai. _I wonder what other effects this will have,_ She thought. She seemed to know everything about this house, but had only been here twice.

"Are you alright?" Genkai asked her as she turned to face her. Kagome looked at the woman startled. She hadn't even noticed her moving towards her.

"I think so…" She responded.

"Can you tell me what happened in the yard?'

Kagome thought about it for a moment. She didn't think that Hiei would want anyone to know the things that she did about him and it wasn't her place to tell.

"No, I can't" Kagome responded truthfully. Genkai nodded expecting as much.

"I am alright." Kagome reassured her. Genkai looked her over for a minuet determining for herself that she was indeed unharmed before letting it go for now.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to stay with you for a while." Kagome told Genkai. "I would like the chance to get to know you better."

Genkai thought about it for a while before agreeing. "I can't guarantee that I will be good company, but I'd be honored."

"Great, I just need to return home to get some things, and talk to my mother…" Kagome said trailing off with uncertainty. Genkai noticed saying nothing, she had every right to call Aniko mother. Nodding at her, "I'll be here." She told her.

As Kagome walked towards the train station she noticed she was being followed. At first she thought it was Hiei, but the energy was wrong, although it was demonic. She didn't feel threatened from it, but it was more curious and playful. Strangely enough she thought of Shippo, the fox kit she had meet in the feudal area. _So, it's a fox demon_. She thought. _But the aura also seems human_. _What is with all these noisy demons?_

Stopping on the side of the road she waited for him to get closer. Sighing she spoke to her latest observer, "You might as well come out. I know your there." Patiently she waited; ready to go one the defensive at the slightest feeling of hostility.

A few moments later a tall redheaded human male stepped out of the tree line. He held his hand, palms out down by his side, as to show that he meant no harm.

"Hiei said you were powerful." He told her.

"_Kurama_," She thought. _Friend, Something else from Hiei._

"You would be Kurama" She stated. "Did Hiei send you?"

Kurama seemed surprised that she knew his name. Quickly recovering he answered. "No, Hiei did not ask me to come." Truthful enough seeing as how Hiei never asks anyone anything.

"No," She replied cryptically "I don't imagine that he did."

Continuing to the train station she left him standing on the road.

* * *

Well what do you think? Let me know 


	6. Chapter Six

* * *

Warning: Slight love scene in this chapter not very grafic or well written...Can't say I didnt warn you!

* * *

Chapter Six

Kurama watched her walk away before following behind.

_No use in hiding,_ He thought.

When Hiei had appeared at his mother house earlier Kurama knew that something was amiss. The fire demon only stayed a moment telling him of a strange woman at Genkia's, one with enormous power that needed to be watched. He was unsure how much the woman knew about Hiei, but it seemed more that even Hiei himself had let on.

_Not Unexpected._

As they reached the train station Kurama purchased his ticket behind the woman, boarding the train he even went as far as to sit across from her, unable to suppress the need to unravel this puzzle.

They rode in silence for a while until Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She told him extending a hand. Seeing the short look of confusion on his face she gave him her most dazzling smile. "I never introduced myself earlier, and if you are going to be following me it only seemed polite to do so."

Kurama was amused at the woman. Here she was being stalked by a stranger, and she was being polite. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Kagome. My name is Kurama."

"Fox demon?' She asked.

"In a manner of speaking" He replied.

Regarding him closely Kagome put her hand out to shake once again with a smile. Looking at her hand Kurama remembered Hiei's parting warning**_. "Don't touch her unless she allows it, Fox."_** Warily Kurama reached out with his own hand, Kagome's innocent smile never faltering.

Hiei slaughtered any lower class demon he came across for three days and nights. Still he couldn't get the woman from his mind!_ She Knows _was the mantra he kept repeating. No one in the three worlds except maybe Koenma knew that much about him. That information was too much power for her to have over him.

With the Jagan on her side he knew he could not harm her and attempting to do so would bring about repercussions he was not willing to face. The best thing he could do would be to stay away from her, but he also wanted to see her again. Part of him wanted to know how she would react to him, knowing all that she did. His curiosity was going to be the end of him.

Kagome had been training with Genkai and Yusuke everyday for the last week. It was rough at first and Genkai was hard taskmaster. Although Yusuke was hard on her at first he soon warmed up. He was even training her on how to channel her energy as he did. She decided against using it like a gun and adopted her own techniques. She learned to channel her energy into objects; a bokken was her favorite although the wood didn't last longer than two or three sessions.

She was slowly learning to use it effectively. Kurama and Yusuke were wary of sparing with her at first, due to their demonic blood, but she found a little charm could go along way.

Hiei had yet to make an appearance, but she wasn't overly concerned. She knew him better than anyone else and he would show up sooner or later, his pride would demand he face her.

Tired and sweaty from the evenings' training, she made her way to the bathroom. Running her hand over the wood chair rail in the hallway she thought about all that had happened that last few weeks. She still wasn't sure how she felt about having all of Hiei's memories. Sure it aided her where her training was concerned. Learning to use a bokken was almost too easy, and sparing with Yusuke and Kurama was always fun. She laughed at the memory of their first match. Yusuke swore that she was telepathic…Kurama and Genkai had their own suspicions, she was sure, but neither had said a word yet.

Reaching the bathroom, she turned the water on letting the tub fill. Pulling her hair back she looked into the mirror at her reflection. Again she thought of Hiei, how he must feel with the knowledge that someone he didn't even know had all of his memories. It seemed unfair to Kagome. Wiping her hand through the steam on the mirror she turned away with a sigh. There was nothing she could do about it right now. Striping off her sweaty clothes she settled into the bath, letting the warm water sooth her tired muscles. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The first sensation she noticed were hands touching her gently. Soothing and relaxing her shoulders, trailing past her breast down her body towards her stomach. Stroking her skin with passion leaving heated trails everywhere they traveled.

'_This is what love feels like.'_

Lips caressed her own, soft and yielding. The taste of cinnamon left behind as she touched her lips with her tongue. That wonderful mouth continued on to her neck nibbling and sucking. Arching her back she moaned with pleasure.

'_This is what passion taste like.'_

Strong arms circled her body drawing her closer to the other. Her soft body conformed to his harder more defined one. She felt him enter her, loving and wanting. Cries of joy reached their ears.

'_This is what completeness feels like.'_

As they reached the heavens, tears of joy streaked down her face. Opening her eyes brown meet red.

'_This is what you look like' _

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, the bath water was freezing. Quickly pulling the plug she grabbed a towel of the rack. Wrapping it around herself she tried to get warm again. Drying off as best she could, she dressed for bed. Looking down at her hands she noticed how wrinkled they were

_I must have been in there for a long time._

.Shivering against the cold, her dream came rushing back to her. A tremor ran down her spine, huddling into her self for warmth she tried to clear her mind. Quickly she made her way to her room. Crawling into her futon she closed her eyes

_It was just a dream_, she told herself, _just a dream._

Hiei fell out of his tree.

He had arrived back at Genkia's temple ready to confront the woman, only to find her in the bathroom. Settling into his favorite tree he waited for her to finish. He had fallen asleep shortly after, so startled at the dream he had lost his balance.

Grateful that no one was around to see that he settled against the base of the tree, propping one leg up he rested his elbow on his knee. He contemplated his dream. He knew better than to dismiss anything the Jagan had a hand in as a mere dream. The feelings and sensations were unlike anything that Hiei had yet to experience. It was not something he could have come up with on his own. That left the woman, blushing slightly at that thought he wondered why she would dream something like that and why would the Jagan open his mind to it. Unless the Jagan had pulled them into the dream together, but for what purpose, the Jagan only craved one thing, power. Hiei finally understood. The Jagan had felt her power the first time, and wanted it.

So caught up in his thoughts Hiei never noticed the other person's soft footsteps until he was standing next to him.

"How are you tonight Hiei?" Kurama asked sitting next to his friend.

Angry at being caught of guard Hiei ignored the fox demon.

"Have you come to visit Genkai?" He asked with amusement lacing his voice. Deciding to see how far he could push his friend he continued. "Or perhaps to see Miss Kagome. She is very powerful."

"Hn, what do you have to say fox?" He bit out.

"The strangest things have been happening this week." Kurama commented with a sideways look at the shorter demon. "Kagome has almost mastered the use of a sword. Her style is quite…familiar. She is adamant that she has never used on before."

"Maybe she is a fast leaner." Hiei responded trying to sound uninterested.

"Maybe" Kurama continued, "but…she also seems to be able topredicted mine and Yusuke's moves, almost if she has fighting with us for years. Yusuke swears she can read his mind, Kagome just smiles it of as if she has a secret."

Hiei had heard enough, standing up he walked away from the smiling fox and straight in to the house. This had gone beyond his memories, and he was determined to find out just what she knew.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. One more chapter I think and this ach will be over. I have more plans for our favorite characters, and hopefully more stage time for Yusuke and Kurama. I can also guarantee one more Inu. character. 

Please let me know what you think, even negative reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter 7**

Sorry it's been a while, but I haven't really felt like typing. But all of your wonderful and encouraging reviews have motivated me to get on with it, and so I give you my final chapter of this Arc. I hope you all enjoy and that this story hasn't been too predictable.

Is it bad to be disappointed that I haven't received any flames, maybe I'm crazy but over one thousand hit and not so many reviews is kind of worrisome. Anyway enough about me, on with the story!

* * *

Kagome rolled over on the futon unable to fall asleep. Deciding to meditate instead she sat up Indian style placing her hands on her knees. As she rolled her head around she worked out the kinks in her neck. Inhaling and exhaling she imagined all the stress leave her body. Closing her eyes she reached out with her enhanced senses feeling the area around her. Starting small she felt Genkai in the main room watching T.V. and Yusuke sleeping down the hall as he grunted and rolled over, rolling her eyes she moved on. Expanding further she felt the wind blowing in the trees and the constant call of the crickets. Pushing out further still she found Kurama under the tree in the back yard feeling very amused, and Hiei storming into the house. The anger was rolling of him in waves, mixed with determination and confusion. Pulling her power back in she prepared herself for the confrontation that was coming.

Opening her eyes she saw him standing in the door way. His arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face. "Hello Hiei." She greeted him, keeping her face neutral and calm. "Come in." Kagome watched as he looked around the room before entering. Removing his sword and sheath Hiei sat on the floor against the wall across from her.

"I have been expecting you" She told him. "We have a lot to discuss. For what its worth I am sorry, it is unfair to you. Although I am unsure why the Jagan has given me your memories, I can promise that I will never reveal them to anyone. I will guard them with my life.

Of all the things that Hiei was prepared to hear this was not it. Revulsion, fear, and anger, yes, not acceptance and kindness. He wandered what she was playing at, what were her motives? "Why should I believe you, what could you gain by keeping my memories to your self?" He demanded.

Kagome could see that he was not going to trust her because she said so. They sat in silence for a while each pondering the other. "I can understand that you would be reluctant the trust me. After all knowing so much about another person gives you power over them. I also have memories that I wouldn't want anyone else to know. There are things about me that I hope no one ever learns." Hiei snorted. "What could you have done that could compare?"

1) "I have destroyed countless peoples lives, killed more demons than I care to count. Because of a mistake that I made, I watched as people I cared about were slain in front of me and I did nothing to stop it, could not do anything to stop it. I to have committed horrible sins in the name of weakness and justice" Kagome whispered to her companion.

"So I offer you a trade" She told him. 'What could she have to offer that would balance the scales.' Hiei wondered. "My memories for your own."

Slowly standing Kagome made her way to Hiei. Kneeling in front of him she reached out to touch him. Hiei grabbed her wrist before she made contact. "Why?" He asked. Smiling she looked him in the eyes, "because it is the right thing to do." Gently she pulled her arm free grazing his cheek with her palm.

Hiei didn't flinch at her touch this time; instead he lifted his own hand to touch her face. This woman who in just a few weeks time had accepted him in his entirety, to give selfishly what was thrust upon herself with out her consent. "Could such a person really exist?" Hiei wondered to himself.

Together they closed their eyes as the jagan again opened and reached out towards the power it wanted. This time Kagome was prepared, willing the Jagan to do as she bid she opened her mind and gave her memories in their entirety to Hiei. Images assaulted his mind and with the power of the jagan Hiei would understand all of them. Seconds later he felt Kagome slump against him. Picking her up, he looked at her with a new found respect. Gently placing her on her bed he stood by the window guarding over her in her sleep.

Kurama looked at the window to Kagome's room. Trading looks with Hiei he left he temple, making his way back to his mothers. He knew that he had done all that he could, the rest was up to them.

* * *

Ok so that was a little short. So sorry! But there is more to come, I promise! I will try and work on the procrastination a bit.

1) I think that I have read this somewhere else, but I can't remember. So before I am flamed for it I will give credit where it's due. This probably isn't mine!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

So I felt really bad about how short the last chapter was and decided to get on with the typing. So I give you me loyal readers, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and I promise more action, adventure and romance. So on with the show.

* * *

Kagome brushed her hair out of her eyes with deep breath. Using the sleeve of her shirt she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Placing both hands back on her bokken she readied herself for another onslaught of attacks. Although she had gained Hiei's memories she quickly realized her body was no where near ready to fight at his level. She had been sparring with Hiei for the last couple of hours, and felt as if she was going to drop at any second. Blocking his swing she ducked under his arm, bring her bokken up at a right angle she tried to catch him off guard; unsurprisingly he blocked and then attacked again. 

Twenty minutes later she had enough. Plopping on the ground she called for a time out.

"There are not any time outs in battle." Hiei informed her standing by her side. "Well I guess it's a good thing this isn't a real battle." She replied rolling her eyes. Falling back on the ground she looked up at her companion. The last three months had been unlike anything she could have ever imagined. She and Hiei had been inseparable; they had even traveled to the demon world a few times. Truthfully Kagome couldn't imagine life any other way. Her old life seemed to be a distant memory. She smiled at Hiei as he gave in to her and sat down. Changing positions she laid her head in his lap, closing her eyes she thought about the night three months ago, when she had given Hiei her memories in exchange for her own.

Waking a few hours before the sun, she was him standing by the window. Realizing he had put her to bed and stayed while she slept. Unsure what to say to him she just watch as he stared out the window, knowing that he would speak when he was ready.

"No one has ever trusted me as much as you have." He finally said still facing the window. "Even knowing all that you do how can you still look at me with such trust?" Kagome did not answer at first. Slowly she stood from the futon and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she turned him to face her. "Because I know all you have done and why. I know that you are a good person in heart." At his snort she continued.

"You fought for your life Hiei; you searched for a sister that might have rejected you as your family did. You protect your friends, and even though Yukina doesn't know who you are are always there for her. Granted you have done things you aren't proud of, but so has everyone. Look into my memories Hiei, I to have done things I am ashamed of. I have also killed and destroyed countless lives through my actions. All of the families and lives destroyed by the jewel are my responsibility. They are my burden to carry, but that doesn't mean that you have to quit living. The good you do may never out way the bad, but you have to keep at it. If you are looking for forgiveness Hiei, than I forgive you."She told him placing a kiss on his cheek.

Hiei watched Kagome nap after there training session. He had never expected to be able to see life through another's eyes. With this woman, he felt as if he had a second chance. The changes he was experiencing with her memories had not bothered him as much as he thought it would. He felt more at ease with who life and his friends. He was even considering tell Yukina that he was her brother. He wanted the family that he never had the chance to have. He wanted her forgiveness for the things he had done, and for not telling her who he was when he found her. He knew that she was still searching for her brother. Absently running his hands through Kagome's hair he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face.

"Now that's a sight you don't see every day." Yusuke told Genkai and Kurama. The three of them stood on the porch watching Kagome and Hiei resting in the noon day sun. "Kagome has done such good for Hiei's soul." Kurama remarked. Genkai chose to keep her thoughts to her self, as the tree of them made their way into the house.

"What brings you by?" Genkai asked the two visitors as they settled into the main room.

"Koenma called, seems the demon activity has picked up lately. More powerful demons have been breaking the barrier, escaping into the human world." Kurama answered. "He has asked Yusuke and me to go on a new mission into the demon world. He has requested that Hiei also go."

"If we can separate the love birds" Yusuke chimed in sarcastically. Genkai reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "OW what you do that for, you old bat."

"Respect your elders" Genkai shot back.

"Elder is right" Yusuke mumbled as he flinched away.

"Why not ask Kagome to go along?" Genkai asked. "She might be of some assistance."

"Go where?" Kagome asked as she entered the room with Hiei right behind her. Yusuke jumped at her voice. "Don't scare me like that" Yusuke exclaimed crossly. Kagome just smiled at him. Hiei rolled his eyes at the two of the turning his attention to Kurama. "What's going on Fox?'

"Koenma has asked that the three of us go on a mission to the demon world, and uncover where all the demon activity is taking place. Genkai has suggested that we take Kagome along." Hiei glanced at Kagome who was still bickering with Yusuke. He knew couldn't tell her no, but he wasn't comfortable with her going on a spirit world mission. She was flying under Koenma's radar for the moment and he didn't want that brat to con her into working for him as he did Yusuke. He would just have to deal with it when the time came. "When do we leave?" He asked.

Kagome was so excited she could hardly stand it. She hadn't been on a trip like this for nearly three years. Waiting outside of Genkia's with Hiei and Kurama she mentally went over her list of things she had packed in her trusty yellow backpack. Confident that she hadn't forgotten anything she bounced on the balls of her feet. All they were waiting for was Yusuke. She could understand why he was reluctant to go, Kieko was close to her third trimester and they where not sure how long they would be gone. Koenma has assured him that they would be back in time; still it had to be hard to leave her.

"What are you so happy about" said person growled at her. "Good morning to you to Yusuke." She replied cheerfully. "The sun's not even up yet." He complained. "How can it be morning?" Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.

"Is everyone ready?" Kurama asked. With affirmatives all around, he called Boton for a portal into the Demon world.

As they stopped into the Demon world Kagome looked around. Even though she had been there with Hiei before she was still marveled at how much it looked like the human world; a post-apocalyptic human world but still. "Which way" Hiei was asking the team leader. "North" Kagome answered automatically. Blushing she noticed the others looking at her. "Just a guess" She told them sheepishly. "Good one" Kurama answered "How did you know?" Yusuke asked curiously. Kagome shrugged "The greatest amount of collective power is coming from the north." Satisfied they begin their trek.

"So where are we?" Kagome asked as they reached they end of the day.

"You are trespassing" was the reply.

Startled they turned around at the sound. The fact that no one had sensed him approach was a testified that this was a powerful demon. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke went on guard instantly. Kagome just stood there amazed. "You're still alive." She said in aw.

"This Sesshomaru dies for no one"

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed that! I can't wait for your reviews. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I want to apologize to those of you who have been reading this story... I am terribly slack and have not been working on any of my stories. I am now going to try my hardest to finish at least this one by the end of the year...So with out much more rambling.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize I was unaware that you were still alive in this time." Kagome was almost at a loss. What does one say to a twelve hundred year old demon that you haven't seen in five hundred years? What's up didn't really seem appropriate. Drawing on memories not her own she searched for the most diplomatic way to extract herself and companions from a potentially dangerous situation, quickly she realized she was on her own. Hiei was many things diplomatic not being one of them. "I am sorry that we have trespassed, had I been aware that these were your lands I would have asked your permission to cross them." 

"I am unconcerned with your lack of knowledge Miko. What is your business on this Sesshomaru's lands?" He demanded.

Kagome realized that he was not going to make this easy. If the great Sesshomaru wanted to be rude and difficult than so could she. She owed no allegiance to him nor did she respect him in the least. He was as he had always been, Arrogant.

"We are on our way to the Northern lands, Lord Sesshomaru. We are on a mission for the Spirit Realm." Kurama interjected. " I apologize on behalf of our group. We will leave your lands as soon as possible." He finished with a low bow.

Sesshomaru gave Kurama a cursory glace before dismissing him, again he focused on Kagome.

"You have until nightfall to leave my lands. Do not let the sunset catch you on my lands Miko." With that he turned and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome watched him leave with trepidation and a bit of anger. How could things become this bad in only a matter of years. True it was only three years for her and over five hundred of Him, but this was worse than anything that she could imagine.

The quiet after the storm lasted for only a tenth of a second.

"What the hell was that about. How do you know a demon that old and powerful?" Yusuke demanded to know.

Kagome was not ready to give her life story to those who didn't already know it. Sighing she turned to Yusuke. "We don't have time for this right now Yusuke, we need to get moving. Sesshomaru is not playing around, and we don't know how much further we have to go."

Thankfully Yusuke took the hint and the group started out once again.

As they traveled at a much faster past, Kagome wondered about Sesshomaru, what the last five centuries were like for him. What had become of Rin, the child that followed Him around? Was that toad that worshiped him still alive? Was the time that had past so rapidly for her, a long and lonely one for the demon? What would it be like to see everything you've known change so rapidly? Kagome knew better than to think that Rin had found the secret of youth. She had passed along time ago. Was Sesshomaru lonely, was he bitter at his longevity or was he as callous as InuYasha had always declared.

How would Hiei feel when the time came for age to take her? As powerful as any demon was they couldn't stop the human life cycle, not and let the human remain as so.

Kagome had no wish to be anything other than human.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she watched the sun set behind the mountains_. I hope we have crossed the border, _she thought

As dusk became twilight the group decided that they would push on for a few more hours wanting to put as much space between Sesshomaru and themselves. Kagome knew that they hadn't seen the last of him. He always had a way of showing up were all the action was. Of anything you could say about him, he was always looking for someone powerful to fight. Kagome knew that all the power was in the Northern Lands. She could feel the power rolling in waves all the way to where they were.

Midnight loomed as the travelers decided to stop for the rest of the night. All could feel the danger waiting and wanted to be as well rested as possible for the certain battle ahead. Choosing a small clearing for a campsite, Kagome opened her trusty yellow backpack and started pulling out all she would need for the night. First to come out was her sleeping bag followed by her pajamas and cleaning supplies, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and paste, hair brush, and hair band, towel, luffa and body wash. Finally she noticed all eyes on her. Curious and amused seem to be the most prevalent emotions coming from her male companions.

"What is all this stuff?" Yusuke asked. "How in the hell did you get all that in that bag?"

"It's just the essential," She answered. "And lots of practice, don't tell me you didn't bring anything?" She said looking at them. "What are you going to sleep on? Please don't say in the trees."

Hiei chuckled. "We do usually sleep in the trees, although I don't now smell any water around to bath in."

Kagome groaned before repacking most of her essentials. Keeping out the toothbrush and toothpaste, and pulling out a bottle of water and a metal cup. Under the watchful eyes of all three of her companions she pulled her hair up and brushed her teeth. Rinsing out her cup she repacked it once more regretting her inability to bath. Deciding against changing incase they had to leave in a hurry.

After getting the males to start a fire she quickly made a small diner of ramen for everyone except Hiei who was adamantly against eating it. Digging around in the black hole she called a backpack she came up with a power bar that seemed to be acceptable to the fiery demon.

"Honestly Hiei, I don't see why you dislike ramen that much." Kurama said. "It isn't that bad."

Ignoring him Hiei jumped into the nearest tree settling into a low branch. "Don't tease him Kurama, I don't mind if he wants something else." Kagome informed him stealing a glance at Hiei.

Although she wondered at his refusal, was it her memories of InuYasha or did he just really not like it. Given his history not taking food where it could be found was not the best choice for survival. Determined to ask him later she finished eating be for dousing the fire and crawling into her sleeping bag.

Knowing that Hiei was keeping watch she fell into a deep sleep before the last of the glowing embers faded.

* * *

Well there you have it, an update long coming. I can't promise that the next ones on the way anytime soon. I will say that I am working on it. In my head at least. 


End file.
